


So Give Me Your Forever

by danni_elyse



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Broadway - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Passionate, Romance, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danni_elyse/pseuds/danni_elyse
Summary: Anya and Dmitry celebrates their wedding day.
Relationships: Anastasia - Relationship, Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	So Give Me Your Forever

The early morning sunlight casts a pale of gold across the room; Anya's eyes begin to flutter and squint from the sun's brightness and its warmth. While lying on the bed, she raises her arms over her head, stretches her body and feet. She sighs happily as she sinks deeply into the mattress and duvet. This is the kind of morning where she would spend all day in bed after a long week of working at the bakery. Then she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Anastasia?" Lily speaks.

Anya groans and covers her head with duvet. "Not now..." she mumbles into the pillow.

"Anastasia?" Lily opens the door and finds the curvature of Anya's body under the duvet.

"Go away," she barks.

"You are being ridiculous," she puts her hands on her hips. "You don't want to be late for your wedding."

"Wedding?" Anya answers, immediately uncovers herself and sits up straight.

"Yes darling," she chuckles at the sight of Anya; bad bedhead hair and her eyes a bit puffy. "Yours and Dmitry's." Lily walks over to her elongated dresser at the corner of her bedroom; she takes out the dress that her grandmother had purchased for the big day.

The dress is made out of soft white chiffon material that went down to the floor, leaving a small train, the neckline is deep but not too revealing to show her cleavage. Anya exhales softly as she stands in front of the long mirror next to the windows and carefully smooths out the soft white material of her dress. Her hair is being swept up in a bun.

"You look beautiful, darling," says Lily as she puts the last remaining pins to hold up the small flowers in her hair.

"Thank you, Lily," she whispers and then smiles back at her through the mirror.

"Your parents would have loved this," a voice spoke behind her, making Anya to look over her shoulder. The Dowager Empress walks over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek while holding both of her hands. Lily takes it as a sign to leave them alone to have their grandmother and granddaughter moment.

"Do you think so?" Anya asks with a gentle smile on her face. 

"Yes," she nods. She imagines what it'd be like if her family was alive to witness this day. Her mother and three sisters would be preparing and primping her almost all morning; with her hair, cosmetics, and her wedding gown to make sure everything would look perfect. Her little brother and father dressed neatly in their elegant attire. Her father would offer his arm to her and walk down the aisle with her in a grand cathedral. But now, the throbbing pain of losing her family would never fully heal, but knowing that she was about to marry the love of her life made her heart ache just a little less. Anya and Dmitry decided to have their wedding at a cathedral, in honor and respect to her family. Not lavish, but fairly small.

\----------

"Pardon me, your majesty," Lily knocks softly on the door, interrupting the moment between Anya and the Dowager Empress.

"Yes?" Anya looked over.

"You have a letter," she waves the small envelope, before handing it to Anya.

"I do?" Anya lifts her eyebrows in curiosity as she retrieves the small white envelope from Lily. She looks down to the small white envelope and flips to the front where she recognizes the familiar handwriting of her name. "Dmitry," she whispers.

Lily takes as a sign that her and the Dowager Empress should leave the room. "Your majesty, do you want to have some tea before heading to church?" She asks.

"Yes please," The Dowager Empress gives her a brief nod but then turns to Anya. "Are you going to be all right, darling?"

"I'll be fine," Anya smiles as her grandmother takes her one hand and then kisses her cheeks. She watches them walk out of the room, leaving her alone in the room and takes a seat on the chair by the window. She smiles as she traces his handwriting before flipping over to the backside of the envelope which had the flap tucked in, making it easier to open. Slowly, she pulls a sheet of paper out and starts to read.

_“Anya, darling,_

_I’ve never really been as good with words as I have been with pictures. In fact, putting this on paper seems somewhat awkward for me. But I wanted to say these few things to you. First of all, I want to reassure you that in a short while we will be together and married. I just wanted you to have some time alone to read these thoughts of mine and to relax before the ceremony._

_I want to go back to the time when we were just children, eighteen years ago. A joyful and rowdy event still etches in my mind until this day and forever it will be. I remember how I ran fast and shouting your name to get your attention as the soldiers and your family strolled down the street. Somehow, I got in between the guard's legs and stood front of the crowd. As you and your family came to my way, I suddenly reached out for my hand which got your attention. Dirty and scrawny as I was - you managed to look at me and gave back a smile that I will never forget. And a royal protocol that I had to follow; I bowed to you - we both smiled at each other for a mere moment before one of your sisters took hold of your hand to get back in the parade._

_Several years later, I learned a devastating news about the tragic event that happened to your family. A part of me felt dead inside for the last 6000 days or so. For all that time, I went over and over in my mind why did this have to happen or how I could have saved you and your family. I had lost my love forever. But when you suddenly stumbled back into my life only a year and half ago. Fate like it was in 1909, somehow it gave us back the gift of our love. We are finally celebrating a big moment in our lives. I'm looking forward to share my life with yours, Anya. And I intend to love you everyday for the rest of my life. Despite the ridiculous shouting and banter in between us, I will always try my hardest to make you happy. In a few moments, we will join hands to become husband and wife. We will take back what belongs to us and has truly belonged to us for the last 18 years or so._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Dima."_

Anya chokes back her tears and lets out a sigh as she carefully wipes the sudden tear that came from her eye. A knock brings her out of reverie, Lily's head appears in between the door jamb. "Ready, darling?"

She smiles.

\---------

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" Dmitry asks, bouncing on the heels of his feet while standing in front of the mirror. He had woken up way too early this morning, only to find himself in a state of nervousness he had never before known. Dmitry considered himself a well-organized, put-together person, but it just wasn't every day that a man got married, was it? Marrying Anya was the most important, most wonderful thing he could imagine. He could feel what was going on in his stomach; anxiety and excitement. The feeling was almost similar to the day when he caught her eye at the rowdy parade just eighteen years ago.

"You'll be fine Dmitry," Vlad says as he sweeps off any remaining lint off on the back of Dmitry's jacket.

"If you can bring Anya to her grandmother, you can do this as well."

"Right," he nods and lets out a exhale while flexing his hands.

"It's time," the bishop announces at the threshold of the door. Dmitry and Vlad took a look at each other. It has been such a whirlwind for the both of them, it has been almost two years to this day that they both met Anya, taking their journey to Paris. And now, Dmitry will pair off with Anya for the rest of his life as a husband while Vlad will be with his significant other, Lily.

“Ready?” he questions Dmitry.

"I believe so," he exhales softly as he straightens the jacket of his tuxedo. Vlad nods in a confirmation before exiting the small dressing room of the church. "Before we go," Dmitry catches Vlad's arm, stopping him. "I-I want to say thank you, Vlad," he held out his hand to shake.

"You're welcome," he gives a small smile and then shaking his hand firmly. "I'm proud of you, Dmitry," He brought his arms around to embrace him. To Dmitry, Vlad was a surrogate father, best friend, and a mentor for nearly half of his life. He pulls back with tears slightly appearing in his eyes. "You're ready, my boy," he pats his shoulder.

With a final nod from Dmitry, the men walk out to the navel and head towards to where he would meet the love of his life.

\--------

"Couple more steps, your majesty," Lily says as Anya and threads theirs arm through the Dowager.

"You okay?" Anya asks.

"I'm not in a good shape, like I used to be," The Dowager lets out of bit of a breath as they stood at the landing.

"Let's head inside," Lily opens the main entrance of church, leading them inside.

Vlad sees the scene and carefully opens the doors for them. "Oh, your majesty!" Vlad bows to the Dowager. "Your highness."

"Hello, Vladimir," she speaks as. "How do you do?"

"F-fine," he stammers as he watches her gracefully walk in with Lily's help. Then Anya appears in his view. "Oh Anya," Vlad gasps softly as he sees her walk through the threshold of the church. "You look magnificent!" He praises. "Dmitry is going to keel over when he sees you," he smiles at her brightly and beckons his head to the closed doors in front of them.

"Thank you," Anya chuckles under her veil.

"I don't think we want him to keep him waiting if we don't get there quickly," Lily chides and shoos them to walk forward to the doors to the church.

"Right, right," he nods. "Ready?" He brings out his elbow for her take.

"Yes," Anya takes a deep breath, looks forward.

"I'm going to lead her out," Lily opens the the right door and carefully leading the Dowager to the threshold to the aisle and the back of the church.

"Sending love to you, my Darling," the Dowager turns before Lily takes her to her seat.

Dmitry did small nervous gulp as he saw Lily gently walking the Dowager Empress down the aisle to the chair. Their first meeting wasn't exactly the way he would have wanted; stepping on the train of her lavish and elegant gown to get her attention and then suddenly judging her as harsh old woman. But as time went on, the stifled relationship in between them began to ease slowly. The Dowager Empress gives a brief nod to Dmitry with small hint of a smile. He turns himself around to face the back of the church and watch the double doors open, revealing Anya standing with Vlad.

When Anya appearing more into his view, he could feel all the air in his lungs disappear. The bright lights of the chandelier of the church was making her and dress aglow almost identical to one of the church's iconic saints painting on the ceiling above and around them. Her bright eyes and smile becomes visible under the soft material of the wedding veil.

Anya catches him off guard, more than he probably ever allowed anyone to see, especially when she walked in her blue dress at the lobby of the Palais Garnier that night. His brown eyes becomes wide; observing her, etching this moment into his memory. He softly clears his throat, recovering quickly and adjusts his stance slightly with a smile. But then she could tell the tiniest amount of disbelief within his features, almost as if he couldn't quite bring himself to believe any of this was real. He always looked good in a suit but within this context, he looks stunning, more refined and handsome than usual. He stands tall, his hands clasped behind him as they often were, but this wasn't his usual posturing. It exuded more certainty than confidence. It feels like a dream to her.

They had been sorry that their parents couldn't be there during their initial vows. But being able to share this with the only people they knew was priceless. Vlad touches her hand before they slowed to a stop before Dmitry and the bishop.

When the bishop asks who gives her in marriage. "I do," the Dowager says gravely as she carefully stands up.

The bishop hands the candles to Anya and Dmitry, both lit in each other's hands. Then he begins to speak about how marriage was sacred and holy, how important it was, and their responsibilities to each other. Anya is trying very hard to appear solemn and grave, but it is hard to keep herself from grinning at Dmitry. They had reached the day that, in her darkest, weakest moments, she had despaired of ever sharing with him.

"And let us hear the love for each other," The bishop announces, breaking Dmitry's reverie after gazing at Anya. It was time for them to make their vows, instead of repeating them, they decided to say their profound words to each other.

For a moment there, Anya becomes glad for the sheer veil that covered her face. No one would be able to see the tears pricking in her eyes except for Dmitry. "Anya," Dmitry caresses her hands with his thumbs. "I have loved you for so long since we were just children. I couldn't stop thinking about it. And I still think of it to this day. I know that if asked a year and half a ago, what either of us would have been doing today, this would have been the furthest thing from our minds. We didn’t even know the either of us was still alive. But miracles happen and I would say that our enduring love is a miracle, that and the fact that we found each other after all this time.” He could feel Anya give his hand a gentle squeeze. "I vow to you today what I have longed to promise you for a long time. I take you to be my wife, to hold and honor, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to cherish and adore and protect for as long as we both shall live."

Anya could feel a single tear escaping from her left eye, down onto her cheek. She swallows and holds back her tears before speaking. "Dmitry, you are the only person I could ever imagine as my husband, no matter what you may think despite the classes. You had my heart since we were children and will always continue to have my heart until we perish this earth. I don't know how would you say this, but fate brought us here together after all these years. It was like we were meant to be together again, so we can continue hold and love each other once more. So, I am glad that I am taking you as my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to cherish and obey, for all the days of my life."

"I love you," Dmitry mouths as his dark eyes were intent on hers.

The bishop takes the blessed rings from the altar and gives it to them. When Dmitry asked the Dowager for the permission to propose to Anya several months back, she offered to have a ring from her belongings. But Dmitry and Anya discussed that she didn't want any gaudy or expensive ring to say to claim as an engagement, just a simple gold wedding band for each other. So, they had been saving their money from their respective jobs and had spoken to a jeweler in a town of Butte-aux-Cailles (a town outside of Paris, they chose to live but close to the Dowager, Lily and Vlad) and Dmitry had recovered some stolen merchandise a few years earlier in his satchel and offered them to the jeweler which he accepted him an excellent price on their wedding band.

"Do you, Dmitry have a good, free and unconstrained will, and a firm intention to take as your wife this woman, Anya whom you see here before you?"

"I do," Dmitry says, his voice grave.

"Do you, Anya, have a good, free and unconstrained will, and a firm intention to take as your husband this man, Dmitry whom you see here before you?"

"I do," Anya replies, her heart beating so hard that her voice faintly trembles.

After a whirldwind of blessings their union, the bishop looks in between the two of them. "As you have made your vows to each other, crowned to bear witness to the Presence of Christ in your lives and in the world, exchanged rings in the sight of Christ and this congregation, as you have pledged your fidelity and commitment to each other, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What he has joined, let no man put asunder. Dmitry, you may now kiss your bride."

Dmitry releases her hands to find the edges of her veil and draws it up over her head to reveal her face. With her eyes bright, she gazes at him with her view unobstructed for the first time in the whole ceremony. He leans down to plant a gentle, soft kiss against her lips, her lashes flutters down against her pale cheeks. The sound of sudden applauds from their love ones seem to faint as they stood in their own little world.

\-------

"You two did marvelous up there!" Vlad boasts and wraps both of his arms around Anya and Dmitry, swaying them happily in his embrace.

"Thank you, Vlad!" Anya giggles as he releases them. Dmitry joins in a laughter with them, patting Vlad's back.

Anya turns to hug Lily who then gives cheek smooches to her, "Congratulations, darling."

"Anastasia," The Dowager speaks. Anya turns to her grandmother and hugs her gently.

"Will you be okay?" She becomes concerned. Anya found her not too long ago and then now leaving her behind to start anew with someone will be a different adjustment.

"I'll be fine," The Dowager Empress releases Anya to look at her. "I've got those two look after me," she eyes Lily and Vlad.

"I promise to come by every other weekend," Anya says, holding her hands firmly.

She nods in agreement and then eyes at Dmitry. "You take care of her."

"With my life, your majesty," he bows his head. He feels Anya's hand take hold of his, he turns to look at his newly bride by his side and then back to the Dowager Empress. He sees a small hint of a smile appearing on her face. A look of accept and perhaps of gratitude, welcoming him into the family.

Anya suddenly looks over to see the lights of the Eiffel Towel starting to appear in the distance as the sky turns into dusk. An idea pops in her mind, "Lily, would you mind taking my veil off of me?" Anya turns to her.

"Of course, yes," Lily becomes confused on what Anya was going to do next. Anya quickly hands the bouquet to Vlad.

"W-where are we going?" Dmitry asks as Anya takes a hold of his elbow and begins to jog forward, leaving Lily, Vlad and the Dowager Empress befuddled in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"You'll see!" She smiles brightly as she turns to look at him.

Throughout their journey of running through nightly environment of Paris, they stop at the one place. Her grandfather's bridge. They walk to the spot where they had their first kiss. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Anya watches the scenery before them. The color of the sky now turns into deep navy and the twinkling stars above them starts to appear. The city of lights are shining in the distance, the soft woosh of the waves as the one of the boats ride down the Seine river, the engine of cars rumblings, horses whinnies are being heard in the background.

"Not beautiful as you," Dmitry smiles as he looks down to Anya. The street lamp next to them was making her aglow like an iconic patron saint.

"Thank you," she blushes softly as she puts her head against his shoulder. They stand there like that in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was their content breathing.

"You know why I decided to turn down the reward?" Dmitry suddenly speaks.

Anya lifts her head up, wondering what he is going to say.

"A change of heart."

"Dima?" She says softly.

"I already hurt you too much at that time. I couldn't take money and many things from your family anymore. I had learnt my lesson. It's not worth of doing this business than losing someone that I already loved. Plus, you were Anastasia. And I figured that bringing you home to your family was rather much important to me than money."

With no words, just tears brimming her eyes; Anya stands on her tiptoes and brings her hands up to Dmitry's face to give him a searing kiss. She pulls back to look at his deep brown eyes, "You remember that night when you said that I deserve to be back in the doors of the palace rather than being here with you?"

Dmitry nods solemnly. "God, I deserve you so much Dima," Anya lets out a breathly sob/chuckle. "I love you and I will always remind you every single day through your thick and hard skull that even though I was born in that world but I truly belong in this world with you."

"I love you," Dmitry bends down to kiss her passionately.

\-----

As Anya and Dmitry walk down the corridors to their flat, they are trying to suppress their giggles and their loud chattering from the other tenants who are already in their bed for the night. "Shhhhh!" Dmitry puts his forefinger on his lip, but the way they are feeling right now - couldn't hold back their award-winning smiles and laughter. _"This is what happiness feels like?"_ he wonders, as he looks down to his wife. _"Wife!"_ His mind shouts. He takes hold of her waist and captures her lips. Much to Anya’s surprise, he suddenly picks her up and begins to carry her down the hall.

"Oh!" Anya lets out a cry. "What are you doing?" She raises her eyebrow in a question.

"I’m carrying you across the threshold," Dmitry let out a chuckle.

"Across the threshold? But we’re already in the building!" She wraps her arms around his neck.

"But we’re not in our flat, which is officially our home."

"But we’ve already been in there," she shrugs.

"But not as a married couple," he shakes his head.

Anya laughs, conceding the point. Dmitry meets his destination at the end of the hallway, then he began to struggle to open the door without setting her down. "Anya, quit squirming. You’re heavy," he teases.

"Oh, that’s just what a new bride needs to hear," she rolls her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. He suddenly shifts Anya before trying to get the little key to the door knob.

"Deeper and deeper!" Anya encourages as she takes a look down to the door handle.

"Got it!" Dmitry shouts as he kicks the door open and steps inside. He sets Anya down and turns to close and lock the door. When he turns around, Anya throws her arms around his neck, they resume their kissing. Anya shimmies his jacket off and throws it to the side, landing somewhere across the room. Dmitry feverishly moves down from her lips to the crook of her neck and collarbone.

"Dmitry, wait," Anya gasps, puts her hands on Dmitry's chest, attempting him from kissing her again. "Before we do anything, I-I just remembered something." Anya turns away from him, walking to the tiny drawer chest by the archway leading to their small kitchen and the doorway to their bedroom.

"What are you looking for?" He furrows his forehead, and then raises his one eyebrow in curiosity.

"You'll see," she says evasively as she takes a square object wrapped in a brown paper with a rope drawstring from the top drawer and then places it behind her back as she turns around to face Dmitry. "I have something for you, a sort of present."

"You didn't have to get me a gift, Anya," Dmitry spreads his hands disarmly.

"I wanted to," she nods. "You brought my family back, so I needed to give something back to you in a return in thanks."

"All right," he says softly, he retrieves the gift from her and walks over to the sofa. He knew right away that it was a picture frame. But what kind of picture was it? There were some pictures that were taken from the camera that Vlad and Lily had given to them as their engagement gift. He unties the drawstring and unfolds the brown paper, revealing a picture in a frame. Dmitry's face frowns as he studies at a young woman, who had a wispy dark brown hair, dark shaped almond eyes and a soft smile on her face. And she appears to be holding a child, maybe a year old. He had very similar features like her; but the deep dimple by his chin stands out. Then it suddenly dawns on him, his breath shudders softly. He could feel the lonely tear streak down on his cheek. "H-how?" His voice croaks as he takes a look at Anya and then back at the photo of his young mother and him.

"She managed to reach a photographer that was a family friend back in Saint Petersburg," Anya perches herself on the arm of the tiny sofa. "Apparently, he has numerous photos in archives at the back of the studio." Anya studies Dmitry, living every emotion she could see in his face-herself. She had known that he would react like this. She had known this would be so very incredibly important and special to him.

He lets out a breath while gazing at the photo, "This is amazing." With his index finger, he traces his mother's features. "Several years later after she left, I'd ask Father about her, he wouldn't budge to say anything." He also remembers hearing stories from several boys he befriended back in Petersburg when he was young on how their mothers were already gone shortly after their birth due to complications. So he assumed that she went through the same thing, or even was misdiagnosed with some kind of illness, leaving poor Dmitry and his father behind at such a young age. "I wish I had known what happened to her..."

"She looked beautiful, Dmitry," Anya says softly, her hand rubbing his back while looking down at the photo in his hands. "You look alike her."

"You think so?" He looks up at her with a soft smile.

"Mhmm-hmm," she nods and bringing her hand up to caress the back of his head.

"Thank you," he says softly. He reaches for her lips and he presses down roughly, in his attempt to pass on to Anya, all the raw emotion that he felt. Several months ago or perhaps a year ago, fate or destiny had brought Anya back to his life after seeing her in the parade just eighteen years ago when they were just children. He still couldn't believe how things would mysteriously work. When he lets go, Anya feels feverish and breathless as their mouths separate. His eyes never leaving hers, he carefully sets the picture frame to the side of him on the sofa. He shifts his body to face her, kneeling one knee on the cushion and cradles her face in his hands once again. Without no words, they look at each other - almost frozen in time.

She could see in Dmitry's dark eyes that they were the smoldering with the embers and even feel the electricity surging around them. Dmitry's lips touches hers, gently at first, then more passionately. Their hands becomes entangled as they roam each other's body. As they stumble backwards to their bedroom, Anya attempts to unbutton his shirt in between kisses and throws it behind them, landing on top of the lamp that stood beside the chair in the corner of the room.

“How about we get you out of that dress?” Dmitry mutters against her lips.

“Can you unzip it for me?” She turns herself around, swooshing the bottom of the gown. He nods, pulling the small zipper down exposing her back, the fabric of her bra. Anya could hear white her silken gown slip almost noiselessly to the floor. Now, she is standing in front of him in just her brassiere and underwear. This was the most of her body that she’d ever shown Dmitry before. She would have felt more nervous had it not been for the hungry look in Dmitry’s eyes. As they resume their passionate kisses, Dmitry reaches behind her to unclasp the brassiere. When he pulls it off, she steps away - immediately put her arms up in instinct.

“Hey now, none of that.” He says, frowning. “You’re beautiful, ok?” He gently pulling her arms away, baring her chest to him. "You're beautiful inside and out, okay?" He gives an assuring smile, which Anya gives a soft smile back to him. "Come here," he takes hold of her and brings her to him. He softly kisses at the point of her shoulder, her neck and then her lips. "I love you," he says against her lips.

"I love you too," she pulls back to look at him and resumes their passionate kisses.

They walk backwards to their bed, Anya giggles as she lands on the bed with a bounce. Then Dmitry strips down to his underwear. She hasn't seen him in a completely nude yet. Only in a wife beater tank top and a pair of long pajamas pants or sometimes during the summer, he would only wear the tank top and underwear. And now she is seeing him naked for the first time. She gazes at him, feeling curious and shameful at the same time, and she could feel her cheeks go flush in bright red, if nothing else. Between his legs she sees his sex, rising to his belly, red and narrowing just a little, with a thicker head. He takes a look at her in a confusion, lift his one eyebrow. "What? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," she stutters, shaking her head. "You're, um...bigger than I thought..." She speaks outloud, but then suddenly traps her mouth shut with her hand.

At that, he lets out a loud laugh. "Is that all? I thought for a minute that there was something wrong with me." He leans down on top of her, looking at each other face to face. Her shoulders shake as she joins in a laughter with him. Suddenly, they could feel the electricity surge as they ease down with their laughter and their looks in between them becomes serious. They crash their lips into a passionate kiss once again. His lips climbs the slope of her breast, circling her nipple teasingly before suckling it. Then his tongue swirls against her rosy peak, making Anya's torso arch back towards the bed.

"Dima..." She moans as she threads her fingers through his shaggy hair and then wraps her hand around the nape of his neck. With his open-mouth kisses, he explores the skin across her chest plate and kisses further down to her stomach. As he reaches towards to the rim of her underwear, he looks up to Anya. A quick, questioning look received an even briefer nod of acquiescence.

As she lifts her pelvis, he shimmies her underwear down to her feet and throws it backwards. Dmitry places Anya's legs over his shoulders and kneels down to the floor. She begins to whimper as he kisses her thighs. As he moves over to press a kiss to her mound, she suddenly jerks and gasps. Dmitry pulls away for a moment, concern flooding his features. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’ve just… I’ve never felt-” she stutters, unable to put her thoughts into words. It felt so embarrassing. She could feel the blush flow right back into her cheeks again. She saw his smirk in response, and he brings himself up to kiss her.

"I love you," he whispers as he looks into her eyes.

"I love you too," she replies.

He resumes the love making; he gently kisses his way down from her neck, collarbone to her thighs. He goes for another kiss on her mound, her body start to jerk a bit. Then he suddenly licks her folds, making her whine softly and fist-grabbing the sheets below her. He gently caresses her, searching for her entrance. Anya arches suddenly, biting back a cry as Dmitry traces the folds at the top of her sex, and he glances up at her in concern. "I'm sorry."

"Mmmm it's good," she moans softly. "Ohh..." Dmitry slowly strokes it with one thumb as he kept exploring her with his other fingers. Then he experimentally slips one finger into it and felt no resistance. She is starting to become slick and warm. Anya lets out a shaky breath that was between a half-gasp and half-moan, "Dima."

"You okay?" He asks again.

"Hmmm-mmmm," she nods. She gives out a whimper again as Dmitry gently dives his finger again into her folds, then pulls back. "I think so," she whispers. While penetrating her in short but fast pace, he gives another kiss on her mound - sending her over the edge. She could feel the stars colliding one to another behind her eyes.

Then Dmitry lowers himself to his side beside her, both of them still naked. He could see the glisten of sweat forming across her forehead and her cheeks redden from the first part of the love-making. She turns her head to face him, still breathless, "That was amazing..." Dmitry chuckles against her shoulder and softly kisses it.

“Should I try that for you?" She looks down to his sex and then touching it, making his penis twitch a little in response.

He groans, practically making her entire upper body vibrate. “That sounds… next time. Definitely next time.”

“Are you sure?” He nods as turns his body to hover over her to give her a slow, sensuous kiss. She could taste something distinctly not Dmitry on his lips, and she knew that she was tasting herself.

"Okay," he says under his breath and then positioning himself to prepare to enter her.

"No, wait," she halts him by holding his forearms, making him looking at her.

He stops and frowns at the hesitation, "Yeah?"

"Dima," Anya's voice suddenly goes timid. "I-I don't think I'm ready for children yet," she stutters. "I know we've talked a little about having them after we are married," she remembers several weeks before, when they were at the park for a small picnic and there were children at various ages from two year old to eight years old, having fun of their lives on a bright sunny day. As they watched the children shriek of glee and running around the playground as parents looked on. Anya and Dmitry suddenly started to have a small talk on what could their children would look like in the future. They might have a strawberry blonde hair or dark hair with their set of eyes of deep brown eyes or hazel eyes. A short stature like their mother or possibly having their father's strange dimple near his chin. They will have their own different personalities, but they would probably will have set of tantrums or stubbornness like their parents' personality. Anya could feel the tears brimming her eyes. "I thought we could have ourselves before we settle down and -"

"Hey, hey, hey," he interrupts. "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world," he cups her cheeks, caressing it and brushes a sudden tear that came from her eye. "Okay?"

"Okay," she nods and lets out a soft sigh of relief. "I'm sorry..." She groans as she re-plants her head against the pillow and rolls her eyes as in annoyance to herself but feeling guilty that she ruined the moment in between them.

"Don't be sorry, Anya," he shakes his head. "If you don't feel like we're ready, we don't have to do this now."

"But I want to," she retorts. "I want you to love me, like I ever felt before."

"I can do that," he nods with a smile. "I will do that," he caresses her cheek and swoops down to kiss her. When breaking apart their kiss, Dmitry suddenly realizes something important.

"What you are doing?" she asks as Dmitry leans over to the side of the bed, grabbing the metal tin out of his pants pocket.

"I have something for us," he opens the small metal tin to retrieve the condom. "Apparently, this will prevent from pregnancy." She had never seen it before, especially that it appears to be small and elastic. She watches him to slip it on his penis, the elastic stretching from top to the bottom. He’s pretty hard at this point, and he could feel the heat rising within him already.

Anya threads her fingers with his fingers and gazes at his deep brown eyes. "When you’re ready to have a baby, our children will be perfect too,” he says, intertwining their fingers. She gives Dmitry a 100 watt smile. She pictures herself and Dmitry holding their infant; all ten miniature fingers and toes sticking out of the blanket, tiny tuff of dark hair on it's head, slight rounded cheeks with a small pouty lips and long eyelashes giving a hint of shadow on each side of the cheek.

"I love you," he smiles back as he gazes at her light eyes and gives her a gentle kiss.

"I love you," she replies, against his lips. Somewhere along the line, their kisses resume and turn into something more passionate and heated.

"Dima," Anya becomes breathless.

"You okay?" He pulls back to look at her, panting.

"Yeah," she swallows, trying to catch a breath. "I think I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"Yes," she gives a brief nod of confirmation.

"Okay," he replies and positions himself in front of her. "Let me know if it hurts and we can stop," he says.

"I want to do this," she states, wrapping her legs around him.

When he moves in her a little more deeply, her eyes closes and her brows knit at the slight pain and tension. "You okay?"

"Hmmm-hmmm," she hums as she nods.

"Are you sure?" Then she opens her eyes to stare into his deep brown eyes,

"Make love to me, Dmitry." Anya lifting her hand to curl around the nape of his neck, bringing his lips to hers.

Dmitry starts thrusting slowly, making her gasp and moan. She kisses the underside of his jaw, nips at his earlobe and then at the deep dimple right by his chin. Then suddenly they find a rhythm. It doesn't make too much sense, but it’s their rhythm. It's their own language. He presses more kisses into Anya’s collarbone, into the sweat-damp skin of hers. "Anya," Dmitry let out a groan against her collarbone. He could feel his climax coming up again, so he brings back more of a fervent and fast pace rhythm.

"Dima," Anya whimpers and sobs, holding onto his forearms and then his buttocks. "I can't hold on anymore," she cries, feeling the fire brewing and tight coil being tightened in her lower belly.

"You can let go," he says, turning his head to gaze at her eyes. "I'm going to be right there." She could feel electricity were sparking all throughout her body.

"Dima, I-" Anya shouts, but he cuts off by kissing her lips - silencing her screams as she comes.

Gasping, Dmitry thrusts into her again, once, twice, thrice, before his entire body went limp. He slumps down on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck as he tries to regain and control of his breathing. Anya holds him; her left arm around his back and her right hand stroking the back of his head - running her fingers through his shaggy, damp hair. She shivers happily when his lips brushes the side of her neck. "You okay?" Dmitry pulls away to look at her, slightly panting.

"Yeah," she murmurs and draws her index finger, gliding down the line of his jaw to the crease of his dimple by his chin.

They give each other a kiss again, a short, gentle kiss of love and support. Unwilling to sunder their bodies, Dmitry closes his eyes. They lie there, not speaking, luxuriating in the after-glow warmth of the other's body. They remain close tightly together, neither willing to let the momentous moment pass.

Anya turns to her head to look over at the nearby window, seeing the twinkling stars among the dark sky, she couldn't help but ponder. "Dima?"

"Hmmm?" He answers against her collarbone.

"Do you think they are looking down on us?"

"They" meaning; her parents along with her siblings and his parents. They were all taken away from Anya and Dmitry at such a young age and had to grow up without any kind of guidance. They had to learn and raise themselves alone.

Dmitry raises his head, looking to the night sky, "I believe so." He imagines what it would be like if they were around on such a big and important day of his life. His father would give important advice to him and his mother's eyes would be shining with tears as she stood by, watching him to get ready and even helping him to put the boutonniere on the lapel of his jacket. God, they would have been so damn proud of him.

"Do you think they would have liked me?" Anya turns her head to look up to him.

Dmitry sighs, "All the politics, religion and the revolution aside; you have first hand experience of what the common people have gone through. You understand and sympathize with their struggles. And for that, my father would have loved you."

She swallows back her tears and whispers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dmitry bends his head slightly, kissing the tip of her nose and then urgently crushing his lips against hers. He could hear her soft moan and her body yielded to the pressure of his. “You know, we’ll never be rich,” he says, barely able to speak. “But when we are together like this, we’ll be the two wealthiest people in the world, because we will belong only to each other."

"Right," she agrees and felt his arm snaking around her waist once again, gripping her tightly to him.

Con man and princess finally got their wish, fairytales did come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know what you think of this story! I'd really appreciate the feedback and comments! :)


End file.
